Party
by Just a Tad Unhinged
Summary: A oneshot related to my PB fic TagAlong... Riddick and Shay go out for a night on the town and things go to heck in a hand basket real quick... Fortunately RockMobster has a fetish for happy endings! RiddickShay OC After COR


**_Shay and Riddick head out for a night on the town… some lyrics from "I'm here for the Party" by Gretchen Wilson incorporated into the fic. This should be interesting… see if you can find them._**

**Party **

* * *

Riddick's taking me out tonight… cool huh? Yeah we're gonna go to this sweet little jazz club and I plan on hooking him (that sounds rather hick-ish…) tonight, but, seriously after all the T2 mess then the Necromonger crap there ain't no way he's getting a way… unattached dare I say? Anyways that's why I'm spending so much time getting dressed, and telling by the Riddick's voice, he's not very pleased with me as of right now, but he will be, once I come out… I mean I know I turn him on, for he told me so himself, he just needs a "push" or should I say SHOVE? I guess I should be glad that know him well enough or I might have some problems "shoving" Riddick.

Unfortunately Riddick is as stubborn as I am determined so it's gonna take a little more work than that… but I WILL SUCCEED!

"Shay?"

"Yes luv?"

"MOVE YER ASS!... and don't call me luv…"

"But it suits you…"

"Like hell it does…"

"Suit yourself…"

Anyways, in order to be successful I have employed a new method… flattering clothes. I'm gonna wear my jeans a little tight and watch the little boys come undone and by little boys, I not only mean Riddick, but every other guy in the joint because I also plan to Riddick's possessiveness to my advantage. Yes I come prepared to wage war and wage war I will… so watch yourself Riddick, because I aim to win… shit, I sound corny…

"So what do ya think?"

"Damn Shay, who you lookin to impress?"

_You_, "Can't a girl look hot without have to impress someone?"

"Sure Shay, whatever..."

"Just because I'm to hot for ya, doesn't mean you have to be a grumpy geezer…"

"We'll see who's a geezer when the night is done…"

"That we will friend, but ye be warned… I'm here for the party and I ain't leavin' till they throw me out" I add silently, _gonna have little fun, gonna get me some _because I'm here, I'm here for the party…

So we reach the joint and I decide in order to make my grande entrance I can't be holding on to Riddick's arm like I want to (those little whores better keep off him or we're some problems up in here) because I simply must look single. I need these men to hit on me… I may not be a ten but even Riddick says I clean up good and if I gave them half a chance for some rowdy romance you know they would… And I'm counting on it… plus, I've been waiting all week since Riddick told me, so bring on the cowboys and their pick up lines.

"Hey baby…" I feel a large hand on my back someone around Riddick's height and build maybe slighter bigger, pulls me toward him. I feel Riddick's hand on my wrist as he attempts to pull me back, but I stop him, _sorry babe you gonna have ta wait your turn…_

I turn to face Riddick but he's not lookin at me so I pull his chin down to eye level, "You're gonna hafta loosen the reins babe, It's been years since I got to dance and you've already made it clear you dun wanna dance, plus this nice gentlemen offered…"

He just scowled at me and I begin think I may have went to far, then my heart plummets when he just mumbles, "Whatever…" but steel myself against his persuasive powers and tell myself it's all for the cause, as I take them man's hand and allow myself to be led to the dance floor. I allow myself to spare one last glance at Riddick who's already nursing a drink, looks like vodka from here, before the man grinds against me and I begin to dance wishing the man behind me was Riddick…

**With Riddick **

"Ahh, you want her bad…"

"'Scuse me?" I decide to play clueless bad ass…

"The chic you walked in with…"

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact that she rejected you," I have to admit that one hurt, "Then you immediately came over here and ordered the strongest crap here…"

"You dun know nothin'" she's over there dancing up against some other guy; I'm her fricken date, though I never told her that I suppose… in fact I told her I wouldn't dance, she's allowed to have fun right. Right… As long as she's with me…

"Hey man, just an observation, I'm a bartender I notice these things."

The song ends and I smell Shay coming up behind me, "What's with you magoo?"

"Nothin'"

She smirks and playfully punches my arm, "Lighten up big guy there's plenty of girls around here who wanna dance with you…" I look around and she's telling the truth, there are an abundance of women and a lot of them are staring at me, but I also notice none of them are green eyed, trouble-making blondes, half of my size named Shay, and without that… they kinda loose their sex appeal… god I'm whipped…

"Where's your partner?" I growl out but she doesn't seem to notice…

"Dun know, dun care…" she smiles impishly, "He couldn't dance worth a crap anyways; clumsy…"

Then a tall, skinny blonde kid walks up, and I realize that Shay's probably 10 years older than him and I feel obligated to say so but I hold my tongue… and just glare at the kid. He gulps visibly.

"Boyfriend?" he jabs his thumb at me and feel like breaking it off… then Shay turns casually towards then back at him and smiles.

"Nope just a friend…" and I order another double, the bartender shoots me a sympathetic look. I feel a tap on my shoulder, Shay there smiling at me.

"Last chance…"

"For what?"

"To dance with me…"

"Go ahead I don't feel like dancing," and I imagine a fleeting disappointed look cross her face before her face breaks out in a big grin.

"K then…" and she leaves with the blonde and turn around to watch her, nursing my drink.

After a couple minutes of watching her pop and grind against another… I can't even bring myself to call the little shit a man; and a couple more doubles, I begin to feel the alcohol seep into my bones and I suddenly feel like dancing.

So I get up, slam down my drink and make my way towards them. I pull the kid away from my… Shay and take his place against her and I see her smile widen. I hear a strangled "hey" from the side as the blonde stands up.

"I was dancing with her!"

"Well you're not now…"

"But-" we both turn toward him and glare and he starts scooting back until he's gone.

"Where were we?" I whisper in her ear and she giggles.

"Here" she whispers back before placing my hands on her hips and grinding against me. I groan and bury my face in her hair, god she smells good, sweat and that cinnamon crap whatever it's called…

She leans back against me and moans, "Finally…"

"'Scuse me?'

"You finally got a clue… You know how long I've been waiting?"

"How long?" I whisper huskily against the bar in her ear.

"Since before T2…" she moans.

"Really?" I smile against her ear, "That long?"

"Riddick don't mess with me, you drunk bastard…"

"I'm not drunk…"

"Yeah right." She moans again. And breaks away…

"What's wrong?" I look at her moving toward the bar, "Hey get back here."

She turns around and smiles, "I need a drink…"

I shake my head…"Whatever, Chica…"

"Chica?"

"You get to call me luv, I get ta call you Chica…"

"Vespa Fire whiskey…"

"Coming up" the bartender winks at me and I roll my eyes…

"What was that about?"

She's staring at me, "Eh? I was having a little problem earlier…"

"From what I felt… Let's just say it wasn't little…" she smiles impishly at me and lays a hand on my bicep.

"You seem frisky…"

She smiled, "I try…"

"How long?"

"Wha?"

"How long have you tried?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long have you tried to catch my attention? You said earlier you've wanted me for a while…"

She blushes, "It doesn't matter"

"Yeah it does…"

"Riddick, I – I… It truly doesn't matter…"

"Shay I think you're hiding something…" It's fun to play with her…

"Let's see… we've known each other for 11 years now right? I developed my little crush on you when I was 18… so 10 years." She downs her whiskey and orders another one. She's not playing though…

"You never told me…"I stop and turn her around, she's flushed and her shirts a little loose, she's beautiful…She catches her breath and starts to rub the back of her neck…

She turns, "It doesn't really matter… shouldn't have opened my mouth…"

"We need to talk." She smiles nervously.

"I rather just dance…" She starts to walk away, but I pull her back, and look into her eyes, all that confidence she had when we came is lost, all that bright mischievousness, gone. I pull her out of the bar and lead her to the car. I open the door for her and drive us home… When we get up to our apartment she fumbles with the key, and I put my hand over hers and turn the key for her, leading her into the apartment.

She sits on the couch and pulls her legs up to her chest, "Riddick... it really doesn't matter…"

"10 fricken years Shay… You wanna know long I've wanted you?"

"Don't play with me, Riddick"

"Who's playing?" I sit next to her on the couch but she gets up and sits at the breakfast bar, I follow her and cage her in, "I've wanted you since I first saw you and you know that. But yet you still didn't tell me…"

She curls into herself and sighs, "I pretty damn sure I wasn't the one…"

I cut her off, "The one what? The one for me? How would you fricken know?"

"All those women you used to bring home, when I first met you…" my heart plummets, "They were always so beautiful and sophisticated… and … and everything else I'm not."

"You want to know why I brought them home. Because I wanted to convince myself I didn't want you… I knew I did but I didn't want to… I didn't want admit that I fell for this little sliver of a women… I wasn't worthy…. Shay I'm beneath you…"

"That's –"

"Shhh..." I place a finger over her lips and smile at her… truly smile and saw her take a breath "I reconciled with that eventually… during T2 when I realized I needed you and you needed me… but I wouldn't make the move, I couldn't bring myself to bare my feelings if you rejected me like I thought you would…"

"Riddick… you idiot…" She's tearing up now….

"Shhh… I'm not done yet… then I left you on New Mecca and I didn't realize my mistake until I got settled and I couldn't get you off my mind… I couldn't get off you mind effin mind Shay! The guilt, the hurt in your eyes plagued me…" she looking down at her shoes… and I hear her mumble something… "What did you say?"

"I drove you a way…"

I sighed… "Where did you come up with that?" I got on me knees so I could look into her eyes but she avoided my eyes…

"I was being too clingy which is why you left…"

"I left for what I thought was your protection… I thought if I left you would meet some guy and you'd fall in love and have kids and a normal live without me…"

"But I didn't want to… I didn't want to love someone else…"

"Why, why me Shay?"

She looked up at me, her eyes fired up and strangely hurt "Because you are my backbone the one that cares enough to keep me alive…and around…. You won't throw me out because you care at least a little for the little sliver of a teenager who gave up her family and friends and university prospects to be with you. And to eventually fall in love with a man she has no chance with, but she stays with him nonetheless and watches him bring home other women because she knows she can't effin survive without him… because she pathetic like that…" She breaks and begins to sob mourning a life she shouldn't mourn…

"Yeah I care, I care a whole effin lot for that little sliver of a teenager who grew up and became someone I never thoughts she would be and for some reason, despite all the crap I've dealt her, she still stayed with me… so yea I would say I care, actually I would say I love her, and that I've come to realize that I wouldn't give up this suck-ass life if it meant I would of never met you, Shay you listening? I'm showing you what I feel, you should take notes…" I gather her against me and I feel her give a strange little half sob, half giggle.

She looks up at me, "Riddick you're way outta character…"

"I know but I think it was necessary, don't ya think…"

"Yea…" She looks up at me and smiles… "What now?"

I smile, "I want something cleared up first…"

"Yea?"

"Your beautiful Shay, and sexy and even though your not a blue-collar woman, your sophisticated in your own right. Plus if you were a "caviar and cigarettes" kind of woman you wouldn't be Shay."

"Thanks Riddick…." She smiles at me, "And you're worth every inch of me got it? You mean tons more to me then I think you realize it got it?"

"No matter what you say Shay, I'm not on your level-"

"HEY! If I have to be beautiful, you have to be worth it! I said so got it?"

I chuckle at her…then a thought comes to my mind, "You wanna dance?"

She smiles and nods.

* * *

_**There we go guys… This is my way to apologize for my lack of updates the stress of moving has gotten to me… I'll be updating Tag-Along **__**shortly, K?**_

**_10/11/05: I read throughit and was floored, FLOORED I TELL YOU, by all the stupid grammatical/spelling/leaving words out mistakes I made... soI edited it... FLOORED I TELL YOU, I'M A EFFIN JUNIOR FOR PETE'S SAKE!_**

**_Rock on,  
RockMobster_**


End file.
